Tlaloc
Tlaloc is the main antagonist of the first two Tak and the Power of Juju games, though in the second, he is not revealed as such until much later on. He has a minor non-antagonistic role in the third game and appears in a single episode of the cartoon, incorrectly named "Traloc". Finally, "Traloc" appears in the crossover videogame "Globs of Doom". He was voiced by Rob Paulsen in the videogames, and Jeff Bennett in the animated series. History ''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' Tlaloc and Jibolba were part of Team Pupanunu to gain the Moon Juju's trust. They won against the Bucket Heads, the Giant Dwarves and the Black Mist. ''Tak and the Power of Juju'' Tlaloc is an evil shaman who competed with the good Jibolba for the position of head shaman of the Pupanunu, and was not chosen because of his use of evil magic. In revenge, Tlaloc steals the Moonstones, taking away the power of the Moon Juju goddess, then turns all the Pupanunus into sheep, including Lok, who was supposed to be one to defeat Tlaloc. He is assisted by two voodoo dolls named Pins and Needles. Jibolba and Tak were the only ones unaffected, and Tak is sent out to find ingredients to cure Lok, starting off the game. Eventually, after Tak ends up doing everything that Lok was supposed to do short of defeating Tlaloc, the Moon Juju appears and reveals that he was the actual hero all along. At the end of the game, Tlaloc is defeated in his temple by Tak, transformed into a sheep and catapulted to the top of a mountain where he is raped by rams (comically implied). ''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' Tlaloc (still a sheep) masquerades as a "Dream Juju" and tricks Tak into stealing the Staff of Dreams for him. However, when he reveals himself, Tak is able to escape with one half of the staff while Tlaloc gets the other half. Later, they fight in the real world, but Tlaloc is easily defeated as he is just a sheep. Then, they fight in the dream world as monsters, which is more of a challenge. Finally, back in the real world, Tlaloc returns in his human form and tries to kill Tak's friends, but is defeated yet again. It was then revealed that the events were just a dream. Tak and the Power of Juju Tv series to be added Trivia *It is believed that Tlaloc was excluded as a boss in Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, as a way to reinvent the series, although none of the further games were created outside of Mojo Mistake and The Guardians of Gross. *In the GBA version of the first game, for comic relief, Tlaloc's skull hat is apparently too big for his head and will occasionally slide down his face. *He shares the same name as the Aztec Rain god. Navigation Category:Voodoo Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Thought-Forms Category:Big Bads Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Envious